


Let’s make a night you won’t remember (I’ll be the one you won’t forget)

by Salat



Series: The Adventures of Blonde Twins [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Cute Kids, FIFA Confederations Cup 2017, Goalies Are Weird, Hurt/Comfort, Liverpool Barcelona UCL game, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, stubborn Bernd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salat/pseuds/Salat
Summary: Five things Marc expected, being in a relationship with Bernd Leno. And one he didn’t.





	1. Bernd loves to tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaBearF1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/gifts).

> Special thanks to my friends who listened to all my whines about Steno and my writing skills. I really appreciate all you do to me ❤️
> 
> Ira and Arina, you deserve the world!

Bernd is a fucking teaser. He loves stupid sexting with this emoji language Marc doesn’t understand because he’s too old for this teen shit. And Bernd always makes a joke about it because Marc’s actually the younger one in this relationship. Bernd loves turning Marc on in inappropriate places like DFB training ground or one of their family meetings. His gaze is enough to do it but the devil Bernd has inside thinks the different way, getting pleasure from palming Marc’s dick under a table or exhaling something smug into his ear and making Marc shiver. He loves being that one who’s responsible for all Marc’s clumsy smiles, his blushing cheeks and unsteady breath. And he doesn’t want to change it. 

The worst is that Marc can’t be angry with Bernd’s behavior because he secretly thinks it’s extremely hot. The heat he feels every time Bernd dares to make a step closer, puts his arm on Marc’s shoulders, making it clear to whom Marс belongs, is the best thing Marc has ever felt. It’s more overwhelming than Marc is willing to admit. 

This time when they both have finally been called up Marc heads to the hotel with Bernd. They meet in the airport and take a cab together because in a magical way their arriving time is matched and Marc’s too excited to suspect anything evil. The first brief hug they have shared seems like nothing for Bernd and by the time the shining building is completely behind Marc finds his boyfriend’s hand stroking his knee. The expression on Leno’s face is innocent like it belongs to a newborn baby. They aren’t talking during the ride because both don’t have anything they haven’t known before. Marc’s trying very hard not to get a boner right here because he’s not made of steel and hasn’t had sex since last time they saw each other but Bernd lifts his hand up a little, squeezing his inner thigh and Marc loses it. He chokes out a moan, pretending that it’s a yawn and gets away from the warm palm touching him with the right amount of pressure, corners himself on the other side of the back seat. Bernd remains silent and Marc’s wondering what the actual fuck just happened. 

Then Marc gets it. Bernd Leno usually is a mess. Bernd Leno not having had sex about two months is a fucking disaster. 

They are in the hotel, waiting for staff to give them keycards and Marc’s on the couch looking at his phone when he feels it, Bernd’s hands laying not on the back but at his shoulders. He looks up for someone to have a heart attack because of the view Bernd is so willing to give anyone in the lobby but hopefully it’s empty. 

“Leno, get off!” Marc practically barks, but Bernd doesn’t pay any attention, his fingers sneaking under the collar of Marc’s hoodie. Is there something that can kill his mood? Marc doubts. 

The next is teeth biting Marc’s earlobe and it’s a low blow. 

“Are you a fucking exhibitionist?” The angry whisper Marc’s pretending to make threatening doesn’t help at all because Bernd removes his lips just to kiss that special spot behind his ear which makes Marc’s knees go weak. 

Not only the situation makes Marc get to the conclusion Bernd is horny as fuck but that he doesn’t respond to his words. He continues that sweet torture until someone shows up at the reception. Marc mentally thanks that girl who ends up giving them a little white envelope with cards for their room, but there is the lift ahead. He’s not really religious but he prays for someone to be there too. 

He knows that intentions Bernd has. It’s about to tell the world love can be different and it’s completely okay to love someone even if it’s an annoying and sex addicted goalkeeper. Marc of course wants it too, but he doesn’t think about it the way Bernd does. And Bernd knows it, just pretending not to notice because he’s caring and if Marc isn’t ready to reveal the truth he’s completely okay with that. Despite his tricky nature and strong waves of possessiveness he has for people he loves Bernd knows people may not be that open. He knows they need their time, he knows they need to be ready to understand. 

But it doesn’t stop him from teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter  
I'd really love to read your comments :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://salat-enot.tumblr.com/)


	2. He doesn’t like talking about problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something angsty is ahead! you’ve been warned ;)

Bernd doesn’t like talking about problems. Especially when someone register these problems as his. Especially when that someone is Marc-Andre ter Stegen. 

Bernd is a person who prefers to act instead and every time Marc says the banned ‘we need to talk’ phrase, Bernd gets moody. Truth to be told Bernd knows how to solve actual problems and the ones you need to talk about seem for him very hard to bear.

Marc is okay with that, really. All time they spend side by side (not very much because living in different cities makes it difficult) Marc is trying very hard not to put pressure on his boyfriend, knowing perfectly that Bernd may get paranoid because of a black cat crossing his way. But sometimes timing isn’t their strong suit and they both take offense at the same hour. They use angry messages to sort it out when they’re not together and then apologize to each other by phone calls full of shaky love declarations and cursing about the bad day they had. But if they are in the same room everything turns into a complete disaster because Marc can’t help himself with not getting angry about Bernd’s blank silence. 

It happens on the Confederation Cup. They both are finally not the second choice after Manu, getting their time to shine bright like a diamond with Kevin playfully sings Rihanna’s song every fucking day. It’s a bit annoying but Bernd and Marc are completely all over each other to notice someone outside their love bubble. They just ignore everyone and Kev chooses Drax to hang out with. Bernd gets the first chance, he’s gonna play against Australia and Marc’s very happy for him. 

That time sitting on the bench doesn’t feel like torture, but everything changes when they concede. Marc knows it’s not only Bernd’s fault, the team isn’t doing its best, but he still doesn’t dare to get closer to Bernd during the halftime. 

The first 10 minutes of the second leg seem good, Leon scores and the team gets the possessiveness again. Marc relaxes a bit, allowing himself to let out the breath he’s been holding. 

Too soon. They get a free kick. 

He crosses every fucking finger he can, but it doesn’t help. 

He looks at Bernd standing up, at the blank expression on his face. Then his gaze is travelling back to their teammates and the ref, asking to check the goal. For just a second Marc lets himself to wonder what would have happened if he was there instead of Bernd, but he throws all this thoughts away. There are still minutes to play and chances to score. 

Hopefully the game ends with the win. It’s not a clean sheet, but something to be proud of. Marc desperately hopes Bernd is somehow able to be proud but he knows the other goalie overly good to suspect that his boyfriend is angry with his performance. And he definitely is – one brief look at him helps to get it. 

On the ride to the hotel he doesn’t say a word and Marc’s aware Bernd will explode if he touches him. 

So he doesn’t and it’s probably for the best. 

When they’ve got back Bernd is nowhere to be seen and Marc leaves it, gives him the time and the space to get away from the state he’s cornered himself in. Marc stays in the lobby, there are their teammates and team staff popping up around the haul, but he feels lonely and abandoned. He can’t keep his eyes away from the phone, wishing Bernd to show up, maybe to send him a ‘gonna sleep in Kai’s room’, but it’s just social media notifications on it, no messages or missed calls. 

He feels useless, not knowing how to make Bernd get better and thinking again about how the distance draws them apart. It’s not that obvious when they are both busy with the season and other tournaments going on, but now he’s worrying about their relationship. 

These thoughts are haunting him, and closing eyes to restart his brain he misses the familiar figure sneaking to the lifts. Marc spends another half an hour on the lobby couch, trying to distract himself from all the scary scenarios his mind is so willing to create. He feels the first signs of the drowsiness and makes it to his room just to find Bernd there being a complete mess. 

Marc gets speechless. The only one audible sound in the room is door clicking.

Bernd is awfully quiet. And it alone scares Marc more than he’s ready to admit. Even having the year of them being together he still doesn’t find out all the potholes of that Bernd’s state. Every step Marc takes seems like a balancing on a tightrope. Bernd keeps staring at a fixed point somewhere on the floor without noticing the presence of the other person in the room. 

Marc makes the final step and puts his hand on the other goalie’s shoulder very slowly in case not to scary him but Bernd doesn’t move even a little. They stay like this about 10 minutes until Marc decides to speak. 

“Bernd, please, talk to me,” words have just slipped out of Marc’s mouth and Bernd looks up at him, seeming like he’s gonna die right now. Marc wants to say that it’s not the end of the world but just a first game, that they still have all chances to win, that this match won’t be a problem tomorrow when trainings start again. He truly wants, but swallows all the words and just wraps his arms around the fragile body of the man sitting beside. 

“I can’t do anything right,” despite now Marc isn’t able to see his face Bernd buried in his boyfriend’s chest, his voice sounds completely wrecked, his shoulders shaking because of the tears and Marc feels unable to comfort him, even holding him tight in his hands. Marc’s heart breaks with every sob Bernd chokes out. 

“Love isn’t about what’s right”.

They haven’t say the main words out loud yet, but Marc knows it is what it is. And now there’s sense to pronounce them, even if it’s not the correct phrasing. 

“I suck even in it,” Bernd shifts in his arms, trying to make a breath and Marc’s finally allowed to look in his eyes. The eyes he loves more and more everyday. They are puffy because of the tears sliding down Bernd’s cheeks, but irises are so cristal blue that can compete with the purest spring.

“You don’t,” Marc says, his voice being smooth and quiet, his hand cupping Bernd’s cheek. 

Leno doesn’t respond, but this time the silent hopefully seems not that heavy. Marc can feel it by the way Bernd closes his eyes, his breath becomes less frantic. Marc makes him to lay in a more comfortable position, still not removing his hands from his body. 

They both manage to fall asleep, Bernd goes first. Marc looks at his calm face and thinks maybe he doesn’t have to push it to the limits. For the person he’s in love with he can wait a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter  
I'd really love to read your comments :)
> 
> You also can read about how the whole tournament ends [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531132).  
come say hi, [tumblr](http://salat-enot.tumblr.com/)


	3. He’s competitive as fuck (but only with Marc)

Bernd isn’t the best person to deal with and Marc knows by all the mistakes he’s made that to be with him, to be the one Bernd trusts with his worries is really hard. Bernd is lovable and understanding, caring and intelligent, but at the same time he is a fucking devil in the human flesh. His tricky nature exposes itself not only in teasing, but in everyday challenging too. Marc sometimes gets tired of that amount of competitions in his life, already having the La Liga table to sit at the head of and the national team to fight for the spot in. 

He can deal with Bernd’s competitiveness when it’s related to their sex life, but that times when Leno is trying to challenge Marc’s cooking skills or his ability to ride a bike with no hands are a bit annoying. Marc has got used to be treated like a rival due to their long story, but sometimes Bernd pushes him over the edge, not completely getting what he actually does. 

Most of the times when they are not together because of trainings and games Marc deals with stupid bets by just ignoring Bernd’s messages and mumbling ‘I’m busy right now, sorry, love’ into the phone. He honestly can’t always remain angry with Berns’s behavior. One video call, one brief look in these eyes Marc’s lost himself in and Bernd is fully forgiven. And the asshole he is uses this advantage against the person who gives it to him. 

Marc loves his boyfriend, he really does but the words ‘Bet you!’ will never be the ones Marc wants to hear as a greeting from Bernd after the long time they haven’t seen each other. Not mentioning that Bernd is running out of competitions ideas so fast. 

That’s why they ends up with the ‘who will concede more’ bet. All Marc’s words about Arsenal having a shit show instead of a defense line doesn’t stop Bernd and ter Stegen accepts it just because he secretly wishes it will somehow help Bernd to play better. Since they dropped the actual rivalry it’s the first time they’re gonna really look at each other’s statistic. And Marc’s not quite happy about it, but he can bear it. And that’s a good sign. 

They’ve made the bet on their vacation in Ibiza and having returned to Barcelona Marc concedes in the first game. Bernd doesn’t say anything, the messages he sent are same as if there is no any bet. But Marc knows that he is probably throwing a party with his teammates and they all are laughing at him. Because for some reasons nobody knows about the thing they have. He just lets it be and sends ‘night xx’ to Bernd, locking the phone and placing it on the bedside table. He’s wearing one of Bernd’s hoodies this silly has forgotten the last time he was here. It just helps Marc to calm down and he wishes that it’s not just a hoodie but Bernd’s hands hugging him, his chest snuggling to Marc’s back. 

Bernd gets a clean sheet the next day and Marc’s really happy for him. He knows he can’t just step away and let his boyfriend win the bet because it’s completely unprofessional (and because Lionel Messi could be threatening if he wants to), but the warm blossoming in his heart is what love is about he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter  
I'd really love to read your comments :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://salat-enot.tumblr.com/)


	4. He's always beautiful (even when he’s sick)

Marc really loves Bernd. He gets it for the first time when Bernd is sick and in London, his hoarse voice croaking on the other end of the phone, the weariness he feels being pretty obvious. He says just a simple ‘I wish you were here’ and Marc finds himself with a booked ticket to England. It’s not far away from Barcelona and having a training tomorrow morning isn’t even a problem for Marc, because he feels a strong urge to wrap Bernd in a bubble of blankets and kiss him on the forehead. 

Five hours later Marc’s in Heathrow, trying to catch a cab and cursing under his breath for being so spontaneous. He’s not regretting it, but these thoughts circling in his head are something he has never had before. And in some ways it scares him. 

Hopefully it all washes away the moment he sees Bernd with a runny nose and red eyes. The expression on Bernd’s face is a mix of exhaustion and relief – the last one Marc’s very happy to see. The hug they share on the doorstep isn’t really firm and Marc feels the need to put his boyfriend under a blanket and cook some chicken soup for him. Bernd chokes out a whine when Marc pulls away from him. 

“Go to bed,” Marc insists and Bernd simply obeys. 

Marc spends about twenty minutes in the kitchen and Bernd manages to fall asleep. His lips are slightly parted because of the heavy breath and Marc decides to let his boyfriend have a proper nap, knowing that only the time Marc had crossed his doorstep Bernd finally allowed himself to get the rest he was craving for. 

He wakes up two hours later, blinking slowly and hearing the low noise of TV from the living room. Wrapped in the blanket trying to fall from his shoulders Bernd walks straightly to Marc and throws himself into Marc’s arms. His breath is hard and the way he sucks it in makes Marc’s heart miss some beats, but he smiles softly at Bernd pillowing his head on Marc’s chest and closing his eyes. Ter Stegen finds himself thinking about how beautiful Bernd looks even having all the pressure of sickness on his shoulders. 

“How’re you feeling?” Marc murmurs softly, checking the temperature of Bernd’s body by cupping his cheek and pressing a kiss against his forehead. It seems too hot, but Marc swallows all the words he’s about to say, not wanting to worry his boyfriend even more. Bernd tries to purr in response to Marc’s question like he always does but his throat is dry and in pain, croaking instead of doing a pleasant sound which usually turns Marc on in a sec. 

“Tired,” Bernd whispers, not opening his eyes and Marc’s arm tightens the grip around Bernd’s waist to hold him closer and show him how much Marc really cares, how much he wants Bernd to be healthy and sarcastic shit again. 

“Then go to bed,” it’s more like a question than a command and it makes Bernd lift his head from Marc’s chest to look at him.

“Are you going with me?” Marc can see how hard it’s for Bernd to pronounce these simple words, how badly he’s hurting because of it. Brushing Bernd’s hair out off his forehead, Marc thinks again about the beauty he’s holding in his hands and how lucky he is to have Bernd. 

“Ich liebe dich,” Marc whispers and Bernd somehow manages to blush even more, already being slightly red because of a fever. The urge to kiss him grows stronger and Marc lets it take the lead leaning a bit closer, but Bernd turns his head away and Marc’s lips brushes against his flushing cheek instead. 

“Barcelona doesn’t need their wall sick,” Marc’s heart melts at Bernd’s hoarse words. In the gaze they share Bernd’s own feelings are pretty obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter  
I'd really love to read your comments :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://salat-enot.tumblr.com/)


	5. He’s always there for Marc

Marc knows the feeling as the back of his hand. It grows inside him with every inhale he makes, it fills him with the tears he wants to cry out but can’t. It blurs his vision and makes him clench his fists till red marks appear on his palms. 

He tries to regain the control of the emotions, tries to hold himself together, but fails again and again. The feeling only flourishes bigger and bigger with each second. 

Devastation. 

A simple word with so much meanings Marc can’t even recall all of them. He knows that this is exactly what he’s not supposed to do, but he can’t help it. He keeps thinking, keeps repeating in his head all the goals hitted the back of his net tonight. 

Another lost UCL game, another missed chance to win the whole thing, another year without lifting the shining trophy. He knows he still has time to do all of this, but it doesn’t sate the crave.

Marc knows that mostly football isn’t about trophies and medals. It’s about hard work, sacrifices and willpower. It’s about love and desire, it’s about game, but moments like this always make him forget about bright sides, because when there are clouds in the sky you don’t think about the sun, you only think about upcoming rain. 

Marc doesn’t know how long it’s going to rain, and he’s not ready to find out. 

The changing room is deadly quiet. There’s only a sound of water hitting the tiles in showers, talking seems like something impossible right now and for the most of them not doing it is for the best. No one needs another breakdown, they all are too damaged inside to support someone else. 

Marc acts on autopilot, there are usual pickpoints like showering, getting dressed, going to the bus and then to his hotel room. He doesn’t pay much attention to anything he does. That’s why he hasn’t registered there is someone sitting on the bed. 

The expression on Bernd’s face is the mix of sympathy and understanding. Marc feels a lump of tears in his throat when Bernd’s arms wraps around his shoulders, making him lean closer to the warm body of the other keeper. They stand in the halfway, clinging to each other. The way Marc’s head is lying on Bernd’s shoulder is weird and uncomfortable, but ter Stegen accepts the pain in his neck as some kind of blessing, because he’s still able to feel something else than just numbness. Bernd whispers some soft words in his ear, the sound of his voice calms Marc down a little, his arms stop Marc’s shoulders from shaking and his lips place kisses on Marc’s forehead. 

It’s perfect to have Bernd here, but there is a thought in Marc’s mind saying he doesn’t deserve this — doesn’t deserve Bernd to comfort him when he has the game against Valencia in two days. But it seems like nothing matters for Bernd right now except for the Barca goalie crying in his arms. 

They somehow make it to the bed. Bernd guides him here and makes Marc lay with him, not unwrapping his arms all along. Ter Stegen hides his face on the other man’s neck, his eyelashes wet because of tears, but Bernd doesn’t mind. He keeps saying words Marc thinks he isn’t supposed to hear. It’s ‘Everything's fine’ and ‘I hold you’ and ‘I love you’. Marc wonders why the complete failure he is has this in his life. He doesn’t dare to ask out loud because he doesn’t really understand if he’s ready to open his mouth without having another anxiety attack. So he stays quiet, listening to Bernd murmuring some sweet nonsense to him, but still questioning his right to have it that way. 

When he finally feels like he can talk without bursting into tears again Marc doesn’t know what time it is, but assumes it’s already past midnight. He moves away from Bernd to look at him. It’s a good surprise that he’s awake and Marc smiles a little, getting amazed that he’s able to. 

“Hey,” Bernd whispers, still clinging to Marc but now with some respective space between their faces. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“‘ve got a feeling I need to come,” Bernd interlaces their fingers and Marc feels Leno’s thumb stroking smooth patterns down his wrist. He doesn’t know what else to say and leans closer again, allowing himself to be held, inhaling the strong scent of the man he loves and finally feeling the tension leaving his body. 

Bernd doesn’t say anything about the game. Being a goalie himself he knows it can’t actually help — no one needs a reminder about the fail they’ve made. Marc’s very grateful they’ve learned it together. He feels another little kiss on his forehead. Bernd’s fingers sneak under Marc’s Barca hoodie, trying to distract his from any other thought. It helps a little and Marc feels a chuckle trying to escape from his mouth. Bernd’s lips go down to kiss Marc’s neck and it makes the Barca goalie moan. 

He makes Marc forget about the world outside the bed they’re laying on by placing kisses on Marc’s neck, collarbones and finally lips, by tracing his fingers up and down Marc’s sides and making him shiver with anticipation. But then all оf this is gone. And it seems like cold water pours on Marc’s head. 

“I do really love you, you know?” Bernd asks. Marc knows the answer to this question, because he knows Bernd and that he’s here right now is the best proof of his love. 

“Yeah, I know,” Marc whispers. 

“Excuse me, but aren’t you gonna say it back?” he sounds really offended. Marc laughs at him and Bernd turns around, showing the other goalie his broad back. Ter Stegen can’t really stop giggling and he knows Bernd’s trying very hard not to do it too. 

“Te amo, querido,” Marc blurts out and it’s the first time he confesses in Spanish. Bernd turns to him again, his smile is brighter than any sunny day in London. 

“Я знаю”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Te amo, querido" - I love you, dear  
"Я знаю" - I know 
> 
> Reading about Bernd’s ability to understand Russian I was wondering about his ability to say few words as well. So here we go, my little boy speaks Russian, because it’s the only way he can amaze three-languages-speaking Marc :D 
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter  
I'd really love to read your comments :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://salat-enot.tumblr.com/)


	6. +1 Bernd, against his usual resting bitch face, is really good at babysitting

They both have nephews they really love, but this time Bernd’s warning about an unexpected babysitting Daniel’s kids slaps Marc in the face. He’s in the middle of planning a movie night (which will probably turn into a sex night) with his boyfriend he haven’t been with properly since their last international break. It’s the first time Marc’s gonna see members of Bernd’s family who aren’t adult without their parents and he’s worrying a lot. Luckily the other goalie has all his patience, knowing he will eventually look not only after kids but Marc too. 

“Stop it, there is no need to freak out, okay? They’re gonna love you,” Bernd’s smooth voice is supposed to calm Marc down, but instead it just makes everything even worse. 

“Fuck you, Leno. They’re probably pain in the ass because they’re your relatives,” it’s just a joke and Marc isn’t really complaining, something on the bottom of Bernd’s eyes helps him to relax. Bernd hugs him slightly, leaving a couple of kisses on Marc’s nose and forehead and tracing his lips down to catch his boyfriend’s mouth in a passionate kiss. Marc moans loudly in response, trying to make the space between them disappear, but the other goalie pulls away in a second, being the one who’s heard the doorbell ring with which their little peaceful world starts to fall apart. 

Viktoria greets him from the doorstep by waving her hand with Bernd kneeling in front of his nephews to hug them. Marc loves kids, but for him it’s just like with pets — better when they’re not yours. 

“Thank you both,” Viktoria says, the tone of her voice speaking for itself. Marc can see how exhausted she is. “It means so much,” her throat tightens when she’s about to cough, but she swallows it and smiles instead. Nora, the older one, eyes Marc from where Bernd and her mother stand, quite shy or maybe scared to get into the house. Marc-Andre and Nora already know each other, but haven’t really interacted much.

“Has Daniel lost his mind letting you bring them here? You need rest, Vik,” Marc hears Bernd saying and he knows how his boyfriend’s face actually looks right now — it’s the mix of understanding and worry. 

“I’ll be okay. He’s busy with new clients or something, I don’t really want to know,” Viktoria mumbles sheepishly and her brother-in-law just nods. Bernd hugs her goodbye and picks up little Benni, his nephew confusedly hiding his face on Bernd’s shoulder. 

“It’s late, but not bedtime yet. We’re gonna watch some cartoons and then go to sleep, yeah?” Bernd voice is smooth and Marc feels his heart getting bigger about how happy the other goalie looks every time he receives a smile from the little boy in his hands. 

They all settle on the coach in front of the big TV, Marc and Bernd in the corners and kids in the middle of it. Nora’s doing her best not to have any contact with Marc and he finds it offencive a little, but out of the corner of his eye he can catch Nora’s shy, but curious glares she’s sending in his direction. He thinks maybe she’s uncomfortable with him as a new person, she has to get used to him to act normally. He as an actually adult person Bernd’s doesn’t believe he is decides not to push her.

When Bernd and Benni are out to the kitchen to drink something, Nora faces Marc straightly and he is surprised by the determination shining in her gaze. 

“Do you love uncle Bernd?” she asks unexpectedly. Marc hasn’t been ready for this kind of questions from the little girl sitting next to him. He thinks maybe she’s been thinking about asking this since they got here. Luckily for him Marc-Andre already knows the right answer. 

“Yes, I love him”. 

He can’t see from the position he’s sitting in that the man in question is standing behind him and listening to his every word. 

“Are you gonna marry him?” Nora asks again, seeming too serious for her actual age, and this time Marc can’t find the answer right away. He probably shouldn’t have got scared, but here he is, gaping at the little girl with the dead expression on his face. 

There is no other noise except TV rumbling in the background. Nora stares at Marc insistently and he gets he has no coherent thought in his head. 

“…yeah. I think I am,” he finally whispers the words in an exhale and closes his eyes for a second. Nora looks like she’s pleased with his answer and when she hugs him mumbling ‘It’ll be great’ Marc stares blankly at the Lady Bag rescuing Cat Noir on the screen. 

Bernd doesn’t make his presence obvious for Marc, still staying at the doorframe behind. There are pricks of tears in his eyes, his breath is getting heavier because he’s full of emotions he can’t control. Benni looks at him a little bit worried and Bernd hugs him to calm down not only his nephew but himself too. He looks at Marc and Nora still tangling together on the couch and feels the warmth growing inside his chest. 

He knows he wants it too — to call the man in front of him ‘his’ fully. 

He makes a step closer, waving to Nora to get up and she obeys, squeezing Marc one last time. Ter Stegen doesn’t seem like he gets that Bernd’s been standing here for a while and also stands up to follow them to the guest bedroom. He doesn’t come inside, stopping at the doorframe and looking at his boyfriend wrapping his nephews in a blanket, kissing them good night. Marc says his goodbyes too, smiling at Nora and receiving her sleepy but happy grin. 

Bernd keeps the door a bit ajar. Marc’s hand finds the way to Bernd’s, leading them to the bedroom in comfortable silence. They don’t bother to turn on the light, undressing and going to bed.

Laying on it they’re facing each other, having the space only to breath with their lips brushing together. Marc runs his thumb across Bernd’s bottom and the other goalie bites the tip playfully. Having two kids sleeping behind the wall limits their options to a minimum, but they both know these touches and gazes aren’t about sex. 

“Did you mean it?” when he finally decides to ask Bernd’s voice is so small Marc can’t really catch what he’s saying, but he gets it by the way Bernd avoids looking in his eyes. And he understands Leno has heard him answering Nora’s question. 

The marriage. 

They haven’t actually talked about it, Marc realises he hasn’t thought about getting married either. But he admits wanting it, and the one person he wants to get married with is lying beside him, worrying about Marc’s answer. 

“Do I want to marry you? Of course I do,” Marc don’t know why these words are so simple to pronounce now. After making it obvious by words Marc grabs Bernd’s left hand to lift it and kisses the ring finger. He hears Bernd’s giggles and then Leno moves his arm to bring Marc closer and kiss him. 

“Ich liebe dich,” Bernd whispers between lazy and sloppy kisses they share. It sounds like a promise to both of them. And it really is. 

A promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now it’s finished!  
Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos, I really appreciate you did it ❤️ 
> 
> And thank you Vik for chatting with me about these two silly boys, I love you
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter  
I'd really love to read your comments :)  
[tumblr](http://salat-enot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
